


Étrangetés étrangères

by malurette



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Exile, Foreign Countries, Gen, Maps, One Shot, Travel, Two Shot, walking the earth
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Zuko en a vu de tous types, des cartes et des plans pour naviguer dans ce monde étrange.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flammêches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724159) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** _Strange and stranger ways_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Airbender  
>  **Personnage :** Zuko  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Bryke & Nick, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _maps_ » (cartes/plans) pour GenPrompt_Bingo >  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** saison 1  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 750+

Zuko a l’occasion de voir de nombreuses cartes du monde, en tout genres, ces dernières années.  
Enfant, il a appris ses leçons de géographie avec diligence. Il connaît la topographie de la Nation du Feu, toutes ses îles et leurs ressources, de même pour les parties les plus importantes du Royaume de la Terre, et les bouts qu’ils en ont arraché et qui sont devenu des colonies bien méritées.  
Il se représente aisément une vie globale du monde ; il y pointe les zones où les Tribus de l’Eau, leur ennemis, se tapissent, et aussi, là où les quatre Temples de l’Air se dressent toujours. À ses yeux, les armées de Sozin auraient dû les raser plutôt que les laisser là comme un phare, comme un témoignage de l’existence et de l’éradication de cette culture maudite – et avec ça, il n’y aurait plus lieu pour le souvenir de son échec ici.  
Il en a soigneusement exploré les ruines, espérant y trouver l’Avatar, sans succès. De là, il est parti toujours plus loin, s’accrochant à la moindre piste qu’il pouvait trouver. 

Depuis qu’il a commencé cette quête, il a eu l’occasion d’en apprendre beaucoup sur sa propre Nation et sur le reste du monde. Il a écumé chaque coin de terre qui pouvait avoir le moindre intérêt, et en prime plusieurs qui n’en avait absolument aucun, il a vu tellement d’endroits étranges dans ces pays étrangers…  
Il a pu se faire sa propre impression de ces pays, tout étonné de les trouver si différents de ce qu’il avait appris autrefois. Évidemment, ces gens s’habillent et construisent leurs maisons et elur ville d’une façon différentes et parlent avec un accent différent de ce qu’il connaissait chez lui, mais ça il s’y attendait. Plus étonnant, ils sont plus fiers qu’attendu, et se tiennent en travers de sa route au lieu de s’aplatir devant la volonté de sa Nation.  
Mais la première et peut-être la plus étrange de choses qu’il découvre au cours de ses voyages, c’est que les autres peuples voient le monde d’une façon différente, et donc, ont leurs façons différentes de construire et dessiner les cartes à l’aide desquelles il s’efforce de trouver un chemin à travers ce monde étrange.  
À première vue elles diffèrent déjà dans les jeux de couleurs et les calligraphies utilisés, qui leur donnent tout de suite cet air étranger, et en y regardant de plus près, de nouvelles différences, bien plus étonnantes, sautent aux yeux. 

Les autres nations centrent le monde autour de leur propre coin de terre et s’orientent à l’aide de repères différents, dans des directions différentes. Parfois la Nation du Feu n’apparaît pas du tout sur leurs cartes ! Et qu’est-ce qui fait qu’un peuple placera le haut de sa carte là où le soleil se lève, et d’autres plutôt au zénith ?  
Tout cela est tellement étrange, et pourtant, Zuko a appris à naviguer en suivant toutes ces étrangetés. Il sait tracer une route à l’aide de ces cartes, si bizarrement dressées qu’elles soient, et ajuster le cap en cours de route, en se fiant au ciel, de jour comme de nuit. Il sait utiliser les étoiles comme le soleil pour connaître sa position et pointer sa destination. Il peut placer avec précision sur sa carte du monde toutes les apparitions de l’Avatar dont il a eu vent, et il se met en devoir d’explorer la véracité de chacune. Il en raye ensuite les fausses et tente de donner un sens à une trajectoire qui n’en a pourtant aucun.  
Ce barbare d’Avatar est complètement fantasque et met en l’air sa représentation mentale du monde.  
Pourtant, Zuko n’abandonnera pas. Il parviendra à traquer, surpasser et capturer cet Avatar si fuyant. Et il rentrera chez lui !

Il connaît par cœur le tracé des côtes de son pays même s’il n’a plus le droit de le réclamer comme sien pour l’instant, les ports où son bateau et son équipage sont tolérés mais où lui-même n’a pas le droit de débarquer, et il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu’il ne voie en esprit le phare brillant, brûlant, de la capitale où ils n’ont absolument pas le droit d’aborder, sous peine d’un déshonneur encore plus grand… et de mort. Il a parcouru le monde en tous sens et si loin qu’il s’en trouve, il peut toujours la sentir, cette flamme qui l’attire, qu’il désire et craint à la fois. Il s’y est affreusement brûlé autrefois et n’a plus le droit d’en approcher… pour l’instant. Mais un jour, un jour prochain, les dessins sur sa carte formeront un tracé clair et net et il pourra planter un drapeau victorieux à l’endroit où il aura capturé l’Avatar.  
Puis il rentrera droit chez lui et rien ne l’arrêtera, ni vent ni marée ni tempête masquant le soleil et ballottant son navire, ni nuit noire sans lune ni étoiles. Il a longtemps erré, et la route devant lui est encore bien longue, mais sur ce dernier voyage, il sait au plus profond de lui qu’il ne se perdra plus jamais : la route est gravée – brûlée – sur l’intérieur de ses paupières.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combien de voyages et jusqu'où...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** D'un bout à l'autre du monde  
>  **Auteur :**  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Airbender  
>  **Personnages :** Zuko, Kuei  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Bryke, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** " _traveller_ " pour GenPrompt_Bingo> (voyageur)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin de série   
> **Nombre de mots :** 500+

Dans sa quête après l'Avatar, Zuko voyagea de part tout le monde connu et jusqu'à des parties jusque là inconnues... ou oubliées.   
Il vit bien des choses pendant ses trois années d'exil et malgré ça n'apprit pas beaucoup avant de perdre absolument tout ce qui restait sien jusque là. Il avait déjà perdu les droits auxquels sa naissance devait lui faire prétendre, mais restait convaincu qu'il gardait malgré tout l'amour de son père : le Seigneur du Feu ne l'avait puni que pour lui donner une leçon, il pouvait toujours apprendre, se racheter à ses yeux et restaurer son honneur et sa place à la cour, dans sa famille...   
Puis il réalisa que son père ne lui avait jamais pardonné, il perdit son vaisseau, son équipage, presque tout espoir, et se sépara même de son oncle. Si farfelu qu'il puisse être par moment, son Oncle Iroh était capable de grande sagesse et tenait sincèrement à lui. Maintenant, Zuko n'avait plus rien ni personne et aucune idée de quoi faire de sa vie, d'où poursuivre sa quête désormais. 

Ainsi commença son voyage intérieur pour se trouver lui-même. Il parcourut le monde à la recherche d'une vérité. Il commença enfin à voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient vraiment, il parvint même à se voir lui-même à travers le regard d'autrui et découvrir une perspective nouvelle sur sa nation, la guerre, et jusque l'Avatar.   
La route qu'il avait à faire était longue, difficile, et traversait des territoires inconnus. Il marcha tant et plus et se perdit encore. Il retrouva son oncle, crut sur le moment que tout irait bien, et se perdit pourtant davantage, pas une mais deux fois. Il rentra finalement chez lui... pour découvrir que tout avait changé entretemps. Et pas en mieux, non, pas encore du moins.   
Étranger dans son propre pays, il se sentit plus perdu que jamais. Quand il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait traversé ces dernières années, il se demandait quelle place était réellement la sienne. 

Il avait navigué par toutes les mers du mondes. Aux abords de la Nation du Feu il ne valait pas beaucoup mieux qu'un simple fugitif ; dans les eaux ouvertes bordant les pays ennemis il se comporta presque en conquérant. Bien qu'il n'ait reçu l'ordre que de capturer l'Avatar et pas de nouveaux territoires à coloniser, lui et ses soldats se prenaient pour les maîtres quasiment partout, comme si le monde entier leur appartenait.   
Il avait voyagé à pied et à dos de chevautruche volé, de part des routes perdues et de vastes étendues désertes du Royaume de la Terre, comme un vagabond, un mendiant, voire un voleur. Et à une époque, il le fut vraiment.   
Il avait volé en ballon comme un transfuge de sa propre contrée, déterminé à arranger les choses pour lui-même et pour le monde dans lequel il vivait. 

Des années plus tard, ayant enfin trouvé sa vérité et un début de paix intérieure, plus sage et établi comme Seigneur du Feu légitime d'une nouvelle ère, rencontrant très officiellement le Roi de la Terre Kuei... ils échangèrent de manière bien informelle des anecdotes sur leurs errances respectives à travers le monde et comment ces expériences firent d'eux les hommes et les souverains qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui.


End file.
